Love, Between Friendship and Fact
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: DISCONTINUED!/Summary: persahabatan yang terikat erat dan dimulai sejak kecil. Setelah sekian lama bersama, akankah datang rasa cinta yang tak diundang? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menderita sakit parah yang divonis hidupnya tak bakal lama lagi?
1. Chapter 1

"**Love, Between Friendship and Fact"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, abal, gaje and many more. Silahkan sisanya nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: persahabatan yang terikat erat dan dimulai sejak kecil. Setelah sekian lama bersama, akankah datang rasa cinta yang tak diundang? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menderita sakit parah yang divonis hidupnya tak bakal lama lagi? Apakah itu akan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka?**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Terlihat di pagi hari ini seorang gadis berambut pink bermata emerald yang kurang lebih berumur tujuh belas tahun sedang berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya, yang satu berambut blonde dan bermata aquamarine dan yang satunya lagi berambut indigo dan bermata lavender menuju sekolah mereka, Konoho High School. Mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol dan begitu seterusnya sampai di kelas. Mereka langsung menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang berambut raven dengan gaya pantat ayam bersama kedua sahabatnya, yang satu berambut pirang bermata aquamarine dan yang satunya lagi berambut nanas dan berwajah mengantuk.

"Hai, minna! Pagi yang cerah!" seru seseorang yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Biasa aja dong, pa! Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak pakai toa!" seru Ino.

"Gitu saja marah" ujar Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap dengan tatapan –ritual-kebiasaan-dua-sahabat dan dua perempuan sahabatnya hanya cekikikan. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga –Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru- pun mulai memasuki kelas dan menduduki bangku mereka. Shikamaru yang telah duduk langsung melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Biar jelas, author akan menjelaskan tempat duduk mereka dulu. Sakura duduk kedua dari depan samping jendela dengan di belakangnya ada Ino. Sebelah Sakura ada Hinata yang di belakangnya tempat duduk Sasuke. Di belakang Ino ada Shikamaru dan di sebelah Shikamaru ada Hinata. Semoga minna-san sekalian mengerti apa yang telah didekskripsikan oleh author ini. Ok, back to the story.

Sasuke yang telah duduk, langsung mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya. Naruto langsung membaca komik yang telah dibawanya dari rumah, Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, sedangkan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata melanjutkan obrolan mereka. tak lama kemudian, guru pelajaran pertama hari ini –IPA- yaitu Orochimaru memasuki kelas. Kelas yang tadinya ribut kini menjadi sunyi sepi seperti di kuburan (?)saking ngerinya pada guru pyscho ini. Sasuke langsung melepas earphonenya, Naruto memasukkan komiknya kembali dan Shikamaru tetap tidur. Mereka sekelas ini menduga bahwa kali ini Orochi-senseinya akan kembali mengajarkan tentang u-l-a-r. Dan dugaan mereka benar.

"Anak-anak, silahkan buku kalian halaman 80. Kita akan melanjutkan penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi mengenai ular cobra. Jadi bisa ular cobra itu..." jelas Orochimaru tanpa menghiraukan muridnya yang sebenarnya dari awal tak memperhatikannya. Dalam hitungan detik, kelas menjadi ribut kembali.

"Huh, dasar guru psycho! Setiap masuk kelas pasti menjelaskan tentang ular dan ular. Membosankan" keluh ino.

"Betul itu. Aku heran, kenapa Orochi-sensei masih dipertahankan di sekolah ini" ujar Naruto menimpali.

"Mungkin saja dia mengancam akan meracuni guru-guru di sekolah ini dengan obat dari lab khususnya atau dari bisa ularnya" ujar Sasuke.

"Masa sampai segitunya?" tanya Ino.

"Tanya saja pada Sakura-chan! Ibunya kan kepala sekolah di sini" usul Naruto.

"Kalau sekarang sih si Forehead sedang serius tuh memperhatikan pelajaran Orochi-sensei. Begitu juga dengan Hinata" ujar Ino.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kalian memikirkan bagaimana caranya membangunkan si tukang tidur itu" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ehm, benar juga. Shika! Shika! Bangun! Nanti kau dimarahi Orochi-sensei!" seru pelan Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Ehm" igau Shikamaru.

"Shika! Bangun! Nanti kau dimarahi!" seru Ino sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba, di kelas ini terdengar suara orang jatuh.

"Eh? Shika, kau tak apa-apa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Ehm, ti –tidak apa-apa" ujar Shikamaru yang masih setengah linglung. Setelah itu, Shikamaru kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sedangkan gurunya dan teman-teman yang lainnya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ino! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Gara-gara kau, pantatku jadi sakit, nih!" seru Shikamaru sambil mengelus pantatnya.

"Salah kau sendiri. Dibangunkan kok ga bangun-bangun. Ya terpaksa aku memakai cara kekerasan" jawab Ino santai. Tampaknya Shikamaru tak mendengar ucapan Ino, karena dia sudah tidur kembali. Ino yang melihat hal itu bertekad akan mendorong Shikamaru ke jurang agar dia bisa 'tidur' selama-selamanya.

"Ehm, anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan lagi, ya" ujar Orochimaru sambil kembali melanjutkan pengajarannya dan tentunya kelas menjadi ribut kembali.

"Anak-anak, jangan berisik, ya" ujar Orochimaru dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya –yang menurut murid-muridnya sangat mengerikan. Senyuman siluman ular pyscho, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Seketika, kelas menjadi damai kembali. Tampaknya anak-anak sudah mulai –dan memang- bosan dengan pelajaran ini dan mereka ingin segera mendengar bel pelajaran berganti.

.

Tettt tettt

"Anak-anak, cukup segini dulu hari ini, ya. Oh, ya untuk pembagian kelompok, sekarang saja diumumkan. Ehm" Orochimaru berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Haruno Sakura dengan Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dengan Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru dengan Hyuuga Hinata, ..." Orochimaru menyebutkan siapa-siapa saja yang sekelompok.

"Saya harap kalian dapat mengerjakan tugas ini dengan baik. Kalau begitu, ohayou gozaimasu" ujar Orochimaru sambul meninggalkan kelas.

"Ehm, Ino yang cerewet dengan Tuan Es ini apakah dapat bekerja sama?" celetuk Naruto sambil meletakkan ibu jarinya dan telunjuknya di dagunya –pose berpikir-.

"Apa kau bilang baka Na-ru-to?" ujar Ino sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan deathglarenya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat 'pemandangan' ini hanya menatap dengan tatapan masih-sama-kayak-dulu-ga-ada-bedanya-sama-anak-kecil dan saat ini di kepala mereka sudah ada tanda keringat besar seperti di anime-anime atau manga-manga.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih" ujar Sasuke yang merasa ketenangannya diganggu.

"Iya, nih. Tapi wajar, sih. Sekarang kan Kurenai-sensei mau check-up kehamilan" ujar Sakura.

"Betul juga sih" Hinata menimpali.

"Eh?" ujar Ino dan Naruto kompak.

"Ah, kalian berdua ini masa kabar gitu saja tidak tahu, sih?" uajr Shikamaru yang entah kapan sudah bangun dari tidur 'keramatnya'.

"EH? Kapan kau bangun?" teriak histeris Ino dan Naruto.

"Baru saja" ujar Shikamaru enteng.

"Kalian kenapa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nih! Si kepala nanas yang duluan!" ujar Ino.

"Apa kau bilang No-na-ce-re-wet?" ujar Naruto. Dan kalau mata kalian jeli, saat ini sudah ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dari mata mereka berdua.

"Ka –kalian berdua. Sudahlah" ujar Hinata yang berusaha melerai Ino dan Naruto.

"Mendokusai" ujar Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tumben sekali kalian kompak" ujar Ino.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Cuman soal pasangan kelompok kok, Shikamaru-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Hah? Memangnya si siluman ular psycho itu ngasih tugas apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jadi begini nih, Shikamaru. Orochi-sensei menyuruh kita mencari tentang sepuluh macam ular. Terserah mau ular apa saja. Setelah itu, identifikasikan ular tersebut satu-persatu. Mulai dari panjang tubuh maksimal dan rata-ratanya, asalnya, bagaimana motifnya, tingkat bisanya dan dampaknya, dan seberapa bahayakah ular tersebut bagi manusia dan hewan lainnya. Oh ya, dikumpulkan besok" jelas panjang kali lebar Naruto. Shikamaru yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdropped.

'Gila apa tuh guru! Dasar siluman ular psycho!' batin Shikamaru kesal.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kau sekelompok dengan Hinata" ujar Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Hanya berdua?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Memangnya kau mau sama siapa lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm, tidak. Berdua saja pasti sudah merepotkan. Apalagi lebih" ujar Shikamaru.

"JUSTRU KAU ITU YANG MEREPOTKAN!" teriak Ino sampai-sampai satu kelas menoleh padanya. Dan bisa kau tebak, sekarang telah terjadi adegan debat antara Nona Yamanaka dan Tuan Muda Nara.

Tsuzuku

Chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan bagaimana suasana kerja kelompoknya. Jadi ditimeskip!

Ok, ga usah banyak omong lagi!

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Arigatou bagi yang sudah mereview. Arigatou for blue sakuchan and Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan.**

****

**  
Saatnya bales review!**

****

**  
blue saku-chan: ini dia!**

****

**  
Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan: gomen tak bisa apdet kilat. Kau tau kan masalah yang menimpa FFn? :)**

****

**  
Saya sangat menghargai review kalian! Chapter dua, saya persembahkan!**

****

**  
"Love, Between Friendship  
**  
**  
and Fact  
**  
**  
"**

**Disclaimer  
**  
**  
: Naruto  
******

****

  
**  
Masashi Kishimoto**

****

**  
Pairing: Many pairing**

****

**  
Rated: T**

****

**  
Genre: Romance, Friendship**

****

**  
Warning: OOC, AU, typo,  
**  
**  
abal, gaje  
**  
**  
and many more. Silahkan sisanya nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

****

**  
Don't Like? Don't Read!**

****

**  
Summary: persahabatan yang terikat erat dan dimulai sejak kecil. Setelah sekian lama bersama, akankah datang rasa cinta yang tak diundang? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menderita sakit parah yang divonis hidupnya tak bakal lama lagi? Apakah itu akan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka?**

****

**  
A/N: ini timeskip, jadi akan diceritakan bagaimana suasana saat mereka kerja kelompok.**

****

**  
Happy Reading!**

****

**Chapter 2**

****

Sakura's POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah Naruto. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa perabotan yang diganti atau dipindahkan. Terakhir aku ke sini kan tiga bulan yang lalu. Ok, sekarang aku sedang menunggu Naruto turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, lebih tepatnya sekarang aku berada di ruang tengahnya selama satu jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa –hanya meminum teh yang disuguhkan

dan bermain facebook dan twitter karena kebetulan bawa laptop

-. Biar kuperjelas, SATU JAM! BAHKAN SI BAKA NARUTO ITU BELUM TURUN JUGA DARI KAMARNYA! Aku heran, sedang apa sih dia itu di kamarnya? Jangan-jangan dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Ya sudahlah, aku ke kamarnya saja. Kalau si baka Naruto itu ternyata melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, aku akan menghajarnya!

Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat yang kududki ini dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya Naruto.

Sepi sekali rumahnya ini. Ke mana Kushina-obasan, ya? Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini kan Kaa-san dan orang tua yang lainnya –maksudku Mikoto-obasan, Kushina-obasan, Yoshino-obasan, ibunya Hinata, dan ibunya Ino- kan pergi shopping sampai malam. Aku baru sadar kalau mereka semua sanggup berjalan-jalan di mall tanpa lelah. Aku saja lelah jika menemani Ino belanja. Karena keasyikkan berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri, tanpa terasa aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya Naruto. Aku pun segera mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau ada di dalam?" teriakku

sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya

. Untung saja di rumah ini hanya ada para pelayan dan pembantu saja. Kalau ada orang tuanya, wah aku bisa kena marah. Karena tidak ada respon, aku kembali memanggil (baca: berteriak) Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau sedang apa sih?" teriakku lagi sambil berkacak pinggang

sambil tetap menggedor pintu kamarnya

.

"Baka Naruto! Jika dalam hitungan ke sepuluh kau tidak membukakan pintu ini juga, aku akan mendobraknya secara paksa!" teriakku dengan nada mengancam.

"Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan... Tujuh... Enam..." aku mulai

berhitung mundur.

"Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua...". 'Naruto, awas saja kau!' inner Sakura sudah tak sabar untuk menghajar Naruto.

"Sa... Tu...". Aku pun menendang pintu kamar Naruto. Tapi, kenapa terdengar seperti ada yang membentur sesuatu, ya?

Memang harusnya pintunya membentur tembok sih, tapi kok ada yang aneh?

End of Sakura's POV

BUUKK!

Saat Sakura melihat ke balik pintu, dia langsung menjerit histeris. Ada apa gerangan? Owh, ternyata dia histeris karena melihat s

esosok

makhluk yang sepertinya –dan memang- dia kenali.

Ehm.

Poor Naruto.

Tendangan yang seharusnya Sakura persembahkan (?) untuk si pintu ternyata

malah mengenai si empunya pintu juga.

"Kyaa! Naruto! Gomen ne!" teriak Sakura setelah tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya (

?). Setelah itu Sakura menuntun Naruto ke kasurnya dan mulai mengobati Naruto –yang kebetulan Sakura membawa kotak P3K-.

"Aaa! Sakit Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

""Lagian juga ngapain di depan pintu. Aku kan sudah bilang akan menendang pintunya" ujar Sakura sambil mengobati Naruto.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Tapi, tadi itu aku mau membuka pintu"

"Ya, sudah. Tapi maafkan aku, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan memaafkan Sakura-chan"

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong, kok tadi kamu lama sekali, sih! Aku kan capek tahu nungguin kamu!"

"Iya, iya gomen. Jadi tadi itu begini ceritanya..."

Flashback

"Sakura-chan, kamu tunggu di ruang tengah dulu, ya! Aku mau ke kamar dulu!"

seru Naruto.

"Baiklah!"

"Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau sajalah"

"Shion! Cepat bikinkan teh!" perintah Naruto pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama" ujar Shion sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Aku ke kamar dulu! Tapi mungkin agak lama karena aku mau mandi dulu. Abis main sepak bola, keringatan" seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Okay! Tapi mandinya jangan lama-lama, ya!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kurang lebih sekitar lima menit kemudian, Shion datang membawa dua gelas teh.

"Ini tehnya. Silahkan diminum" ujar Shion sambil meletakkan dua gelas tersebut dan beranjak pergi. Sudah lima belas menit, tapi Naruto belum juga kembali.

'Naruto kok lama sekali sih? Memangnya kalau laki-laki mandi selama ini? Mungkin saja sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya' pikir Sakura.

.

'Lho, kok aku sampai di gudang? Aku kan inginnya ke kamarku. Jangan-jangan aku mulai lupa dengan denah rumahku sendiri? Tidak!' inner Naruto berteriak.

'Apa jangan-jangan karena tadi kepalaku terkena bola, ya? Tadi waktu olahraga sih memang sempat kena bola basket. Tapi tadi waktu ekskul juga kena bola sepak. Waaa! Aku terkena amnesia!' inner Naruto kembali berteriak. Naruto mulai panik. Sekarang dia memula

i adventurenya (?) mengelilingi

rumahnya untuk menemukan kamarnya tercinta (?).

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit. Untungnya saja Sakura masih cukup sabar dengan kelakuan Naruto ini.

'Baka Naruto! Kau ini sedang apa sih! Begitu saja lama!' inner Sakura sudah marah marah gaje atas kelakuan Naruto yang sudah keterlaluan ini.

'Sabar, sabar Sakura. Sabar' inner Sakura berusaha sabar.

.

"Loh kok, aku malah sampai di dapur? Aduh!" ujar Naruto frustasi.

"Ada yang bisa saya

bantu Naruto-sama?" tanya Shion yang mendengar teriakan frustasi Naruto.

E –eh.

Ti

–ti

dak ada

" ujar Naruto gelagapan.

"Ehm baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu Naruto-sama" ujar Shion sambil pamit undur diri (?).

"Hn"

'Aku harus segera menemukan kamarku tercinta!' ujar Naruto dengan semangat mudanya Lee. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat dia cintai. Ramen. Satu

cup ramen instan

yang sepertinya

tinggal satu-satunya di rumahnya

ini.

'Ah, ambil ah. Mumpung ga ada yang melihat'. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto segera mencari air panas untuk menyeduhnya. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto langsung menuangkannya dan menunggu sekitar tiga menitan. Setelah kurang lebih tiga menit, Naruto langsung memakan ramen kesukaannya ini. Tapi tampaknya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"GYAA! PANAS!"

.

'Naruto! Kau ini sedang apa sih? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku buka facebook dan twitter sajalah!' pikir Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura segera menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah laptopnya menyala, dia langsung mengambil modem miliknya dan mulai bermain internetan.

.

"Ah, enaknya! Ramen emang top!

Memang makanan paling enak sedunia!

" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya kekeyangan.

"Ok! Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan pencarianku

" ujar Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto segera beranjak dari kursi meja makannya dan mulai berkeliling (?)

lagi

. Baru beberapa detik berjalan, Naruto sudah menemukan sebuah pintu.

'Ah, ini pasti pintu kamarku' pikir Naruto yakin. Setelah itu, Naruto segera memutar knop pintu tersebut dan..

"Gyaa!" teriak seorang wanita sambil menutupi tubuhnya.

"Shi –Shion? Gomen, aku lupa kalau ini kamarmu dan kalau kau sedang ganti baju!" ujar Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kurang lebih satu menit kemudian, pintu kamar Shion terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemilik kamar itu.

"Go –gomen Shion. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau ini kamarmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ganti baju. Lagian, lagi ganti baju kok kamarnya ga dikunci?" ujar Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya lupa kalau saya tidak mengunci kamar. Ngomong-ngomong, kok Naruto-sama bisa ke kamar saya?" tanya Shion dengan sedikit blushing.

"Ehm, begini. Aku lupa letak kamarku di mana, makanya aku kira tadi kamarmu itu adalah kamarku"

ujar Naruto. Mendengar penjelasan polos Naruto Shion hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Kok bisa lupa?" tanya Shion setelah sadar dari sweatdroppednya.

"Mungkin aku ini mengalami amnesia. Sebab tadi kebentur bola dua kali" ujar Naruto. Kali ini Shion tidak sweatdropped, tapi di kepalanya ada tanda keringat besar.

"Kalau begitu, saya antar ke kamar Naruto-sama" ujar Shion.

End of Flashback

"Nah, jadi begitu ceritanya. Setelah Shion mengantarkanku ke kamarku, aku langsung mandi. Mungkin saat aku mandi kau datang ke kamarku. Saat aku mendegar kau berhitung mundur, aku sesegera mungkin memakai baju dan menyisir rambutku. Dan saat aku ingin membuka pintu, ternyata aku terlambat" ujar Naruto. Kali ini keadaan Sakura sama dengan Shion. Sweatdropped plus tanda keringat besar.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Masa letak kamar sendiri saja lupa?" sewot Sakura, "nah sudah selesai".

"Arigatou Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke bawah. Kebetulan aku lagi internetan, kan sekalian bisa searching di google" ujar Sakura sambil beranjak.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan! Aku juga bawa laptopku, biar pekerjaannya cepat selesai" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil laptop miliknya dan mengejar Sakura yang telah beranjak duluan.

Setelah itu, dimulailah kerja kelompok antara Sakura dan Naruto yang entah bejalan damai atau tidak.

Tsuzuku

Chapter berikutnya adalah: Shikamaru dan Hinata

Ok, ga usah banyak omong lagi!

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou for X yang telah bersedia mereview.**

**X: ah, gomen ne. Saya sudah mensetnya kayak gini**

**Chapter tiga telah terbit!**

"**Love, Between Friendship and Fact"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, abal, gaje and many more. Silahkan sisanya nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: persahabatan yang terikat erat dan dimulai sejak kecil. Setelah sekian lama bersama, akankah datang rasa cinta yang tak diundang? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menderita sakit parah yang divonis hidupnya tak bakal lama lagi? Apakah itu akan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka?**

**A/N: ini timeskip, jadi akan diceritakan bagaimana suasana saat mereka kerja kelompok.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

"Shikamaru-kun, kita mau kerja kelompoknya di mana?" tanya lembut Hinata.

"Huah. Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku cepat pulang dan tidur di kamarku" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hm. Kalau begitu di rumahhku saja, ya." ujar Hinata.

"Hn" ujar Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba ada mobil honda city berhenti di depan mereka dan sang supir menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Hinata-sama, silahkan masuk" ujar Shino –sang supir-.

"Baiklah. Ayo Shikamaru-kun" ajak Hinata. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobil. Semilir angin dari AC membuat Shikamaru tak tahan diri. Alhasil, dalam kurun waktu satu menit, Shikamaru sudah berhasil tertidur pulas.

"Ehm Shikamaru-kun. Kita bagi tugas, ya!" ujar Hinata yang tentunya tak dibalas orang orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Hinata. Saat Hinata menoleh ke arah kirinya, dia hanya bisa dibuat heran.

'Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit sudah tertidur?' batin Hinata, 'pantas saja diajak bicara ga nyahut nyahut'. Setelah itu, Hinata kembali memikirkan tugas yang diberikan oleh senseinya ini. Dia berharap kerja kelompok hari ini akan selesai dengan baik.

.

"Shikamaru-kun, Shikamaru-kun" ujar Hinata sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru. Saat ini, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hinata dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua ynag ada di mobil.

"Shikamaru-kun, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun" ajak (?) Hinata yang tentu saja tak bakal ditanggapi Shikamaru.

Aha!

Bohlam di kepala Hinata pun menyala dengan terang. Dia langsung mengambil HPnya dan mencari kontak yang sudah sangat dia kenal.

'Come on! Please, angkat' batin Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi" ujar seorang perempuan di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Ah, Ino-chan".

"Ada apa Hinata?".

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?".

"Tidak, saat ini kami sedang beristirahat".

"Bagaimana kerja kelompokmu?".

"Hm, lumayan. Kau?".

"Justru itu. Kami sudah sampai. Tapi Shikamaru-kun ketiduran. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bangun-bangun. Makanya aku mau minta tolong padamu, Ino-chan".

"Ah, aku mengerti". Setelah itu, suara yang super stereo pun terdengar dari HPnya Hinata, sampai-sampai kaca mobilnya hampir pecah.

"Wuaa!" ujar Shimakaru kaget sambil terjatuh dari jok mobil.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hinata?" sewot Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia juga agak kaget, seorang Hinata, Hyuuga lagi berteriak di telinga orang dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Gomenasai, Shikamaru-kun. Ha –habisnya.." ujar Hinata sambil menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Aku yang berteriak! Kenapa? Kalau mau marah jangan sama Hinata! Salah sendiri dibangunkan ga bangun-bangun!" ujar Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Eh, jadi kau Ino! Pantas saja" ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Ka –kalau begitu, kita turun, ya" ajak Hinata lembut. Setelah itu, mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumah. Di jalan Hinata berpikir, 'Kenapa hanya Ino-chan saja sih yang bisa membangunkannya? Orangtuanya sendiri saja susah. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kok malah mirip cerita "Sleeping Beauty", ya? Bedanya ini yang tidurnya laki-laki, sedangkan dibangunkannya dengan cara yang khasnya Ino-chan. Ah, ada-ada saja aku ini' pikir Hinata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ah, bu –bukan apa-apa" ujar Hinata. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan Hinata pun segera masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Shikamaru-kun, aku mau ganti baju dulu, ya. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Hinata. Setelah itu, dia segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata berganti baju, kurang lebih sepuluh menit *bukannya itu lama, ya?* kemudian dia telah turun kembali ke ruang tengah –tempat Shikamaru menunggu-.

'Mudah-mudahan dia tidak tertidur. Kalau tertidur, itu artinya aku harus korban pulsa lagi. Mana pulsaku sekarat, belum dikasih uang buat beli pulsa lagi, hah...' batin Hinata. Ternyata, setelah sampai di ruang tengah, Shikamaru sedang meminum kopi yang disuguhkan oleh pelayannya Hinata.

'Nah, pelayanku pintar sekali! Memberi Shikamaru-kun kopi!' batin Hinata girang. Setelah sampai, Hinata pun segera menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, kita mulai saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah" ujar Shikamaru malas.

'Ihhhhhh! Niat kerja kelompok ga sih?' batin Hinata.

"Eh, laptop siapa ini?" gumam Hinata.

"Punyaku. Kebetulan tadi bawa. Tuh, aku sudah mencarikanmu lima, kau tinggal cari sendiri sisanya. Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur dulu. Oh, ya! Pulsa modemku masih banyak, jadi jangan dihamburkan" nasehat (baca: perintah) Shikamaru sebelum dia masuk ke alam mimpinya lagi.

'Hah? Masih ga mempan juga?' batin Hinata frustasi.

"Ya sudah, aku kerjakan sisanya dulu deh" ujar Hinata.

"Ehm, coba aku lihat dulu tab sebelumnya".

"Wow! Lengkap sekali! Sampai pake gambarnya lagi. Wah, baik juga Shikamaru-kun" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, Ino..." igau Shikamaru.

'Eh? Ba –barusan Shikamaru-kun bilang apa? Ino? Jangan-jangan, Shikamaru-kun memang...' pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Hah, kenapa hari ini aku memikirkan orang lain terus sih?" gumam Hinata.

"Ino.." igau Shikamaru lagi.

"Mengigau tentang Ino-chan? Emangnya lagi mimpi apa sih? Aku jadi penasaran" gumam Hinata.

Aha!

Ide cemerlang kedua hari ini sang (?) Nona Hyuuga. Bohlam yang sempat mati satu jam yang lalu pun akhrinya nyala kembali (?). Tampaknya Hinata kali ini OOC deh. Dia menuju gagang telepon yang tak jauh dari sofanya sekarang dan mulai menekan nomor telepon yang dia kenal.

Tuttt tuttt

"Moshi-moshi".

"Ino-chan?".

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa Tuan Muda Nara Pemalas mengganggumu lagi? Dia ketiduran lagi?" cerocos Ino.

"Eh, i –iya. Ta –tapi".

"Tapi apa Hinata? Ayo katakan saja!".

"Kau dengar ini, ya Ino-chan!". Hinata pun mendekati sofa yang sekarang sudah menjadi tempat darurat (?) untuk tidur Tuan Muda Nara Pemalas kita.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Apa yang harus aku dengar?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ini..."

"Hm, Ino... Ino..." igau Shikamaru.

"Kau mendengarnya? Dari tadi dia mengigau namamu terus lho, Ino-chan!" ujar Hinata sambil terkikik. Tanpa Hinata sadari dan tak mungkin terlihat, di seberang sana Ino lagi blushing-blushing ga jelas.

"I –iya, aku dengar. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku menjaili (?) dia?" tanya Ino.

"He he he. Iya". Hinata pun kembali mendekatkan teleponnya ke telinga Shikamaru.

"Hai, Shika. Bagaimana kerja kelompokmu?" ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Hm..." igau Shikamaru tak jelas.

"Shikaaaa" desah Ino. Hinata yang mendengar desahan Ino pun hanya blushing sendiri.

"Jawab aku donk! Uhhh, Shika jahat! Shikaaaa" ujar Ino kembali dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Ino" ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa Shika?" tanya Ino.

"Aku menyukaimu...". Eh? Baik Hinata maupun Ino, mereka berdua sama-sama kaget. Itu kan artinya Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung.

"Na –nani?" ujar Ino kaget.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Sejak tiga tahun lalu..." igau Shikamaru.

"Na –NANI?"pekik Hinata dan Ino dengan keras. Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau ini menganngu tidurku saja" ujar shikamaru sambil menguap.

"E –eh?" ujar Hinata dan Ino kaget.

"Kau sedang menelepon?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihat gagang telepon berada di tangan kanan Hinata.

"A –ah, i –iya. Aku sedang menelepon. Sudah, ya! Sampai nanti!" ujar Hinata sambil menaruh kembali gagang telepon tersebut di tempatnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, iya. Sudah. Nanti aku yang print saja. Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau mimpi apa Shikamaru-kun? Kau terus mengigau nama Ino, lho!" ujar Hinata.

'Eh?' batin Shikamaru kaget. Sekarang wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" ujar Shikamaru, "kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Aku tidak tahan ingin tidur".

"Kalau begitu, bye! Hati-hati di jalannya!" ujar Hinata.

"Hn". Setelah itu, Shikamaru keluar dari rumah Hinata dan berjalan pulang.

'Kenapa tadi aku bermimpi aneh, sih? Kenapa kalau aku bermimpi bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Ino? Walaupun, memang sebenarnya aku mempunyai rasa lebih sih pada Ino' batin Shikamaru sambil berjalan pulang.

Tsuzuku

Okay, next chapter: Sasuke x Ino

Ga usah pake basa-basi lagi!

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sasuke and Ino**

**Arigatou for Reviewers bodo yang telah mereview fic saya!**

**Reviewrs bodoh: ah i –iya, saya salah ketik. Mohon maaf. Jadi di belakang Sasuke itu Naruto. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu karena telah mereview fic saya! Chapter empat, saya persembahkan!**

**.**

**. **

"**Love, Between Friendship and Fact"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: many pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, abal, gaje and many more. Silahkan sisanya nilai sendiri. Cerita ini menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kok malah jadi iklan rokok?*. RnR please! Hope You Like It!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary: persahabatan yang terikat erat dan dimulai sejak kecil. Setelah sekian lama bersama, akankah datang rasa cinta yang tak diundang? Lalu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menderita sakit parah yang divonis hidupnya tak bakal lama lagi? Apakah itu akan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka?**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

"Sas, mau kerja kelompok di mana?" tanya Ino.

"DI rumahku saja," ujar Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ok." Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. Di sana mereka sudah disambut oleh supir pribadi Sasuke.

"Mari silakan Tuan Sasuke, Nona Ino," ujar Suigetsu. Mereka pun masuk dan segera berangkat. Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah megah nan mewahnya Sasuke. Ino sempat berkagum-kagum ria dengan kemewahan rumah Sasuke ini.

"Ayo cepat," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Duduk dulu di sini. Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Pelayan akan memberikan jamuan padamu," ujar Sasuke, "Karin! Layani Ino!"

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Karin menghampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Nona mau minum apa?' tanya Karin sopan.

"Saya ingin jus jeruk saja," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, akan saya antarkan. Tunggu sebentar."

"Ya."

"Sekarang jam berapa, ya?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri, "masih jam setengah empat." Lima menit kemudian jus jeruk pesanan Ino pun datang dan begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Ino.

"Ayo kita mulai saja," ujar Sasuke," oh ya Karin. Jangan lupa buatkan aku jus tomat."

"Baik, Tuan Sasuke." Sasuke pun membuka tas laptop yang dibawanya tadi. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera menyalakan laptopnya.

"Ino, kau bawa modem? Modemku dibawa sama Baka Anikiku," tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bawa kok," ujar Ino sambil membuka tas sekolahnya. Setelah modem yang dia cari didapat, Ino langsung menyerahkannya.

"Pulsanya masih banyak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baru saja kuisi kok," jawab Ino.

"Tuan Sasuke, ini jus pesanan anda. Silakan," ujar Karin sopan.

"Pembagian tugasnya bagaimana? Apa lima-lima saja?" tanya Ino.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sing, padat, dan tidak jelas.

'Artinya iya, ya?' pikir Ino bingung. Tiba-tiba HP Ino bergetar.

DRRT DRRT

"Moshi-moshi," ujar Ino.

"Ah, Ino-chan."

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, saat ini kami baru saja mau mulai."

"Bagaimana kerja kelompokmu?"

"Hm, lumayan. Kau?"

"Justru itu. Kami sudah sampai. Tapi Shikamaru-kun ketiduran. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tetap saja tidak bangun-bangun. Makanya aku mau minta tolong padamu, Ino-chan."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sasuke yang mendengar sedikit bingung.

'Ino sedang teleponan sama siapa sih?' pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, Ino beranjak dari sofa dan pergi keluar.

"Ino! Kau mau ke mana? Bagaimana dengan kerja kelompoknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. aku akan kembali kok," ujar Ino sambil beranjak ke taman depan keluarga Uchiha. Ino menarik napas pelan dan...

"SHIKAMARU! BANGUN! JANGAN MENYUSAHKAN HINATA! CEPAT BANGUN DAN KERJAKAN TUGASMU!" teriak Ino. Untung saja Sasuke tidak membuntuti Ino, kalau iya, mungkin saja Sasuke akan kehilangan pendengarannya *lebay*.

"Wuaa!" ujar suara seseorang di ujung sana. Setelah itu dia mendengar suara Shikamaru yang protes.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Aku yang berteriak! Kenapa? Kalau mau marah jangan sama Hinata! Salah sendiri dibangunkan ga bangun-bangun!" ujar Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Eh, jadi kau Ino! Pantas saja," ujar Shikamaru malas.

"Ka –kalau begitu, kita turun, ya," ajak Hinata lembut sambil mereject teleponnya setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih. Ino yang mendengarnya pun puas dan kembali ke dalam.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata," ujar Ino, "ayo lanjutkan." Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, tugas Sasuke selesai.

"Ino, giliranmu," ujar Sasuke. Ino pun segera mengambil alih laptop Sasuke dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya. Baru saja Ino menyelesaikan tugasnya setengah jalan, HPnya bergetar kembali.

'Kali ini siapa? Apa Hinata lagi?' pikir Ino. Setelah itu, Ino mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ino-chan?"

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa Tuan Muda Nara Pemalas mengganggumu lagi? Dia ketiduran lagi?" cerocos Ino.

"Eh, i –iya. Ta –tapi..."

"Tapi apa Hinata? Ayo katakan saja!"

"Kau dengar ini, ya Ino-chan!"

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Apa yang harus aku dengar?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ini..."

"Hm, Ino... Ino...," igau Shikamaru.

"Kau mendengarnya? Dari tadi dia mengigau namamu terus lho, Ino-chan!" ujar Hinata sambil terkikik. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya blushing-blushing gaje.

"I –iya, aku dengar. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin aku menjaili (?) dia?" tanya Ino.

"He he he. Iya."

"Hai, Shika. Bagaimana kerja kelompokmu?" ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bingung-bingung sendiri.

"Hm...," igau Shikamaru tak jelas.

"Shikaaaa," goda Ino. Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Jawab aku donk! Uhhh, Shika jahat! Shikaaaa," ujar Ino kembali dengan nada yang menggoda. Sasuke makin sweatdropped.

"Ino," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa Shika?" tanya Ino.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Eh? Baik Hinata maupun Ino, mereka berdua sama-sama kaget. Itu kan artinya Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung.

"Na –nani?" ujar Ino kaget. Sasuke antara bingung dan sweatdropped.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Sejak tiga tahun lalu...," igau Shikamaru.

"Na –NANI?"pekik Hinata dan Ino dengan keras. Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau ini menganggu tidurku saja," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"E –eh?" ujar Hinata dan Ino kaget.

"Kau sedang menelepon?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihat gagang telepon berada di tangan kanan Hinata.

"A –ah, i –iya. Aku sedang menelepon. Sudah, ya! Sampai nanti!" ujar Hinata sambil menaruh kembali gagang telepon tersebut di tempatnya.

'Ta –tadi itu apa?' batin Ino sambil blushing-blushing gaje.

"Si –siapa Ino?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Menurutnya, Ino itu sangat aneh hari ini.

"Hinata," ujar Ino singkat.

'Hi –Hinata? Kenapa Hinata yang kalem itu bisa membuat Ino seaneh ini?' pikir Sasuke antara kaget, bingung, dan sweatdropped, 'ah ya sudahlah.'

"Ino, ayo lanjutkan," perintah Sasuke.

"Ini juga mau aku lanjutkan," ujar Ino sambil kembali menekuni (?) tugasnya.


End file.
